A Day at the Park
by Biggest Percabeth Fan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth decide to have a picnic at the park, but when a storm rages and fires come they know they won't have just an ordinary date after all. (Short Percabeth one-shot)


**So, I love Percabeth but I have never written Percabeth fanfic. Here it goes, first try. Don't blame me for my bad writing skills! Lol**

Percy frowned as he looked at the sky. "Annabeth, it's getting pretty cloudy. You said that it would be sunny!" He pouted.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a child of Athena, not a genius!" She playfully punched him and smiled.

He gave a smile back. "Even if it rains I don't care if i'm with you." He kissed her on the cheek and she looked at him with stormy gray eyes and her smile stretched to a grin.

"Seaweed brain." She looked in the basket and found two sandwiches, some chips, soda. Everything they needed right now was in there. Percy had insisted on many ideas but they had settled on a simple picnic at last. But those clouds were coming in fast, she hated to admit it but Percy could be right. She cursed silently.

"What is it?" Percy asked, with a small smile. She shrugged. "Oh, just cut my finger." She lied. He nodded and looked up at the sky. She leaned her head against him and he felt that if the world fell apart right now he wouldn't notice like this.

After they had nearly finished their lunch though, it started to rain. Annabeth was scowling but Percy wasn't. He was smiling wide in fact. "We can still have fun in the rain!" He said, helping her up. Then they jumped around and played in the pouring rain as it came down heavier.

He pushed her down into the mud, but luckily she didn't mind a bit of mud. She just laughed and pulled him down too. He smiled, but of course, still the gods wouldn't let them have fun. Thunder and lightning came which they had both expected, but when a tree caught on fire from the lightning they knew it was no ordinary storm.

The lake by the park they had come to was raging. That wasn't normal considering it was a small lake. Percy motioned for her to follow him, and Annabeth ran behind him as trees struck on fire behind them. Percy thought about going for the woods but he considered how many trees there was and the fires seemed only to be happening there so they made a mad dash to the parking lot. Zeus must have been angry.

Percy guided her into his awesome car that his stepfather, Paul had bought him. After buckling up and starting up the engine, it caught on fire. "B-But that cost me my lifetime savings!" Percy complained. At that moment Zeus just came out of nowhere and they both jumped. (Yeah, gods have a lot of random fits of rage.) "What is it now, Zeus?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, can't we ever have a bit of peace?" Percy asked. Zeus gave a small chuckle. "I'm afraid that being the children of gods...no." He said. "I think we know that." Annabeth said.

Zeus rolled his own eyes. "You kids of Athena. You think you know everything." Annabeth's head looked ready to explode but Percy held her back, and stroked her hair to calm her down. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"We'll listen if you stop the fires." Percy said, gesturing towards the park. "Done." Zeus merely snapped his fingers and the flames had disappeared.

"Thank you." Annabeth said. "Now tell us what you want." Percy demanded. "It's just a favor." Zeus had a sly smirk on his face. "What kind of favor?" Percy asked.

"A favor that will require, Ah...a n exchange." He said. Now Percy knew he was up to something. "You know that offer I gave you...? The one to be a god?" He asked. Percy groaned. "Your still angry about that?"

Zeus shrugged. "Yes...a little." He admitted. But Percy could see how red his face was. "I will give you that offer and all of your requests IF you give us your girlfriend for something. It's something she can't possibly put down." He promised.

Percy pondered this. This was almost the hardest choice he ever had to make. As a god, he would have no time for his friends, girlfriend, and no camp. "I want Amnabeth to hear this offer." He said.

He nodded. Then him and Annabeth went back and he heard him say something about a workshop, and architecture..working with a very famous god. Oh no. Zeus was trying to bribe her. Annabeth was nodding but then she shook her head and walked over to Percy. "Do..you really want to be a god?" She asked. He thought of all he would have. He would everything. Fame. But friends were worth more.

"No, I don't." He said. "Zeus! I decline." Zeus looked surprised. He looked like he wanted to blow Percy to a billion bits and pieces. He flashed out without a word, just a look of pure annoyance on his face. Then Annabeth hugged Percy.

"Where were we on that date again?" She asked. "I believe we were playing in the rain." He remembered. Then they both played and danced in the rain, not even noticing the clouds clearing up and the sun coming up.

Then after they were exhausted, they kissed. It wasn't just a small kiss on the cheek. It was a good, long proper kiss. And after that they both forgot about the previous events.


End file.
